L'aigle et le loup
by youk
Summary: Il s'agit d'une nouvelle rédigée pour un concours du forum Invincible Le sujet du concours : scène de la vie quotidienne.


**_Il s'agit de ma première tentative de publication sur ce site, tentative réussie grâce aux explications éclairées de miriamme, auteure de fics d'après Pride et Prejudice de Jane Austen, que je vous invite vivement à lire._**

**_Je remercie miriamme et tous les membres du forum Invincible Goldorak, en particulier Chibi (Hydra Gundam-Chibimu sur ce site), Kimi, Positium/Spassoirak, Sweetcandyrose, Lamarmotte, Euphoriane, Azaléah, Aramis etc.  
_**

L'aigle et le loup.

_**9 mai 1986**_

Vénusia soupira. Elle regarda tristement la tombe sur laquelle elle venait de déposer comme presque chaque jour une fleur fraîche : cette fois-ci, une branche de pois de senteur, les fleurs préférées de sa mère… Machinalement ses doigts suivirent l'inscription rouge légèrement effacée. Le nom de son père s'y trouvait à côté de sa femme bien-aimée, sa façon à lui de signifier sa volonté de la rejoindre le moment venu…

Son devoir filial achevé, elle emprunta le chemin vers le ranch. Elle arrêta ses pas au spectacle attendrissant qu'elle surprit un peu plus loin et sourit. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue. Son adorable fillette de six ans, perchée sur les genoux de son père, feuilletait son livre préféré : Contes et légendes des planètes, cadeau de sa marraine Phénicia. Vénusia s'adossa à un arbre, près de la terrasse où sa petite famille se tenait, pour mieux entendre :

- Papa, gazouilla la petite voix, lis-moi encore la légende d'Euphor.

- Tu n'en as pas assez que je te la lise ? Tu la connais par cœur ma chérie !

- Mais tu dis toujours que quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! Alors lis-la, s'il te plaît !

- Très bien, très bien ! Alors voyons, page 8…

Et il commença à lire de sa voix chaude et veloutée :

« Les Euphoriens descendent des Atlantes, nés de l'union du dieu Poséidon et d'une mortelle, Clito. Mais peu à peu, les habitants de l'Atlantide oublièrent leur héritage divin et cédèrent à la corruption et à l'orgueil. Zeus ordonna donc de les punir en anéantissant leur île et leur civilisation en un jour et une nuit, lors d'un immense raz-de-marée associé à des tremblements de terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, une collision entre la Terre et un énorme astéroïde provoqua l'immersion de l'archipel. Les quelques survivants de la civilisation atlante, devenus bien plus sages à cause des épreuves, décidèrent alors de construire une nouvelle et secrète Atlantide souterraine. Dès lors, les Atlantes, incontestablement plus évolués que les habitants de la surface grâce à l'immense source d'énergie que constituait l'orichalque, surveillèrent la surface de la terre grâce à ce que les Terriens appellent des soucoupes volantes.

Mais le destin s'acharnait sur ce peuple car suite à un accident, les vannes qui retenaient leur océan intérieur rompirent. Avant l'immersion fatale de la seconde Atlantide, le souverain de l'époque, ancêtre du roi actuel Actarus, décréta la grande évacuation prévue et prête depuis longtemps : le départ des Atlantes vers une autre planète grâce à une armada de vaisseaux spatiaux. Ainsi, les Atlantes partirent pour tout recommencer encore une fois et dénichèrent une planète très loin du système solaire qu'ils baptisèrent Euphor, dans l'espoir qu'elle sera leur ultime terre d'accueil. Mais tous les habitants d'Euphor conservent, depuis leur exil forcé, au fond de leur cœur un amour immense à l'égard de leur planète d'origine : la Terre. »

- Oh papa, quand je pense que finalement l'Atlantide a été détruite trois fois, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance : la première à cause de Zeus, la deuxième à cause d'un accident tout bête, et la troisième à cause de la grande guerre intergalactique ! Ma marraine a eu bien raison de botter les fesses au vieux Stratéguerre !

- Hum ! Je ne peux pas te donner tort mais on ne dit pas « botter les fesses », c'est très vilain !

- Pourtant papinou Rigel ne cesse de le dire, quand il raconte ses exploits du temps de l'invasion véghienne !

- Oui, bon euh… On arrête la lecture du livre ou on continue ?

- On continue ! J'aimerais que tu me lises une autre histoire, tu sais, celle de la planète au loup plaintif.

Vénusia intercepta la lueur de tristesse qui voila un instant le regard de son mari, elle se remémora alors leur deuxième rencontre…

_**Automne 1978**_

Vénusia venait d'achever d'enfermer les chevaux dans l'enclos quand un léger bruit la fit sursauter. Lorsqu'elle aperçut une grande silhouette chapeautée, elle cilla, stupéfaite :

- Vous ! Non, c'est impossible ! Vous êtes mort !

- Je l'ai été, quasiment… Mais on dirait que les jours de pleine lune, les hommes de ma planète sont invincibles !

- Actarus et moi, nous vous avons enterré, à l'endroit même où vous êtes tombé ! Nous avons enseveli votre corps, après l'avoir enroulé dans votre cape !

- Mon cœur battait trop faiblement pour que vous l'ayez senti. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, un promeneur m'a sauvé. Il était à la recherche de son chien qui s'était échappé. Il l'a retrouvé près de ma tombe, en train de gratter la terre fraîchement retournée. J'avais entre temps recouvré mon apparence humaine et j'ai dû remuer, car le vieil homme m'a recueilli et soigné. C'était un misanthrope mais il m'a traité comme son propre fils. Ma convalescence a duré plus d'un an et j'ai mis six mois de plus à récupérer ma forme physique d'antan. L'homme qui m'a choyé est maintenant mort, son chien l'a suivi peu après.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu nous rencontrer plus tôt ?

- J'aurais bien voulu mais comme je vous le précisais à l'instant, je suis resté très faible pendant une éternité. La honte aussi m'en a empêché… Et puis si j'apparaissais à vos côtés, le grand Stratéguerre aurait encore exercé sur moi son odieux chantage. Il valait mieux que je reste aux côtés du vieil homme.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je suis suffisamment en forme à présent et je projette de regagner ma planète, afin peut-être de la reconstruire… Mais je voulais auparavant dire adieu aux habitants de la Terre qui m'ont fait aimer à nouveau les fleurs et ouvrir les yeux sur ce que j'étais devenu.

- Vous êtes le roi d'une planète défunte, mais allez-y ! Faites votre satané devoir ! Après tout, c'est le rôle des souverains, non ?

- Vous êtes bien amère, tout d'un coup, Vénusia… Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle se détourna de lui, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle pleurait.

- Actarus est parti avec Phénicia, la sœur qu'il a retrouvée sur terre, pour reconstruire sa planète. Je le comprends et ne peux le blâmer… Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, j'ai beau me raisonner…

- Euphor est devenue viable ?! s'exclama Ergastule, étonné.

Alors Vénusia lui raconta tout, de la victoire des Aigles jusqu'au départ des Euphoriens. A cette nouvelle, le prince de Vestalie se montra encore plus désireux de regagner sa planète. Subsistait le problème du vaisseau spatial, car s'il avait été un puissant guerrier, il n'avait rien d'un scientifique et ignorait comment procéder pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de l'aide du professeur Procyon.

Bientôt Rigel pointa le bout de son nez, alerté par l'absence prolongée de sa fille. Quand il reconnut l'ancien cow-boy qui l'avait impressionné par ses talents de cavalier, il l'invita avec enthousiasme, sans chercher à comprendre la raison de sa présence. Vénusia grimaça, car si elle ne doutait plus de la dangerosité de leur ancien ennemi, elle ne se rappelait que trop bien sa brutalité.

Le séjour d'Ergastule s'était finalement prolongé, car à la grande consternation de la jeune fille, son hôte prenait visiblement plaisir à seconder son père dans les différentes tâches de la ferme. Il existait d'ailleurs une réelle complicité entre les deux hommes. Rigel semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années et évoquait souvent avec son compagnon ses aventures de jeunesse. Quant au projet de départ d'Ergastule, il prenait progressivement forme.

Après s'être consultés, le professeur Procyon, Alcor et Vénusia avaient reconnu que le prince ne représentait plus un risque pour la Terre et donc s'étaient attelés à l'aider, avec toute la générosité de leur cœur. Son antérak, contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas été détruit mais soigneusement démembré et caché dans le Centre, après la « mort » de son pilote. Le remonter et le remettre en état furent l'affaire de quelques mois. Enfin il partit.

Six mois plus tard, il revint, sombre et amaigri. Sans proférer un mot, il s'enferma dans la chambre que lui réservait Rigel. Pendant deux jours, il refusa de manger et de boire.

Au bout du troisième jour, Vénusia entreprit de prendre les choses en mains. Elle s'empara d'un plateau qu'elle avait chargé de victuailles et ajouta un petit bouquet de fleurs fraîchement coupé. Elle toqua à la porte. Comme personne ne répondait, elle insista :

- Ouvrez, Ergastule. Sinon nous serons obligés de forcer la porte et papa devra la réparer, quel gâchis !

A son grand soulagement, la porte s'entrebâilla. Elle entra pour l'apercevoir allongé sur le lit, sous un drap. La pénombre régnait dans la chambre. Elle déposa le plateau sur une commode et d'un pas décidé, alla ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre. Le soleil entra à flots. Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle entendit un grognement et déclara joyeusement :

- Je vois que la bête qui sommeille en vous remonte à la surface ! J'espère que vous avez faim !

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit, près de la forme et l'observa d'un air sévère :

- Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes revenu si vous avez décidé de périr d'inanition. Il aurait été plus logique que vous mouriez chez vous, non ? Je suppose que Vestalie n'est plus puisque vous voilà. Je le regrette sincèrement, car il est toujours triste de voir une civilisation, a fortiori une planète, disparaître. D'autres ont eu plus de chance que vous… Actarus et Phénicia restaurent Euphor, la besogne ne manque pas. La terre commence aussi à panser ses plaies. Vous devez d'ailleurs réparer vos torts. Les villes que vous avez saccagées du temps que vous défiez Goldorak n'ont pas effacé tous les stigmates de votre attaque ni ceux de Véga ! Et puis on ne va pas vous héberger à ne rien faire, allez ! Oust ! Debout !

Elle l'obligea à se redresser, faisant fi de son air maussade, prit l'oreiller pour le tapoter et le remit derrière son dos. Enfin elle saisit un bol d'où s'échappait le fumet d'un délicieux potage et lui donna la becquée, comme à un petit enfant. Il avala docilement. Remarquant qu'un peu de soupe perlait au coin de sa bouche, elle attrapa une serviette et commença à essuyer doucement la commissure des lèvres. Il lui agrippa le poignet. Surprise, elle le dévisagea. Elle capta dans son regard une lueur de honte et de regret mais il était incapable de s'excuser. Pas encore. Elle lui sourit, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait soldé le passé. Elle se leva pour partir mais il ne lui avait pas lâché le poignet. A nouveau étonnée, elle pivota. Elle réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il était bien trop près car il s'était relevé, laissant choir le drap. Ce fut à cet instant seulement qu'elle remarqua qu'il était nu. Saisie, elle n'eut guère le loisir de réfléchir car il l'avait déjà enlacée et pressait maintenant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulut protester mais il en profita pour glisser sa langue chaude et impérieuse. Les protestations de Vénusia se perdirent bientôt dans les limbes de son esprit brumeux. Elle s'accrocha aux bras puissants de l'homme, car elle avait l'impression qu'elle se liquéfiait.

_Dire qu'Actarus ne m'a jamais embrassée… Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurai imaginé qu'un baiser pouvait procurer des sensations si extraordinaires… _Enfin le souvenir même d'Actarus s'abîma dans les replis de son cœur pour ne devenir plus qu'une étoile scintillante lointaine. _Au moins Ergastule est revenu, lui. Il ne repartira plus… _furentsesdernières pensées cohérentes, toutes ses considérations furent balayées devant les sensations neuves qu'elle éprouvait. Ergastule avait à la fin consenti à abandonner ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou délicat, revenir vers le lobe de son oreille gauche puis butiner le long de sa gorge jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine palpitante. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la douceur de sa bouche qui faisait naître en elle des frissons inconnus. Jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'un tel homme puisse être si tendre et fort à la fois. Elle frémit quand elle le sentit défaire les boutons de son chemisier blanc, trembla quand il glissa sa main pour tenir dans sa paume un de ses seins nacré et caresser son mamelon, en effectuant de légers cercles. Rougissante, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Ergastule pendant qu'il la dévêtait entièrement. Puis se traitant de nigaude, elle s'enhardit à le toucher. Elle s'émerveilla devant son buste large et ses muscles déliés. Elle fut en outre impressionnée par sa pilosité, non qu'il fût particulièrement velu mais elle se rappelait les bustes lisses d'Actarus et d'Alcor. Il s'en dégageait une telle virilité… D'une main hésitante, elle caressa timidement ses épaules puis descendit progressivement. Le prince lui saisit la main et la plaqua très bas, lui faisant sentir son excitation. Il lui planta son regard farouche dans le sien, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne détourna pas son regard même si elle battit rapidement des paupières. Alors il s'empara avidement de sa bouche, comme s'il buvait à la source même de la vie et fermement l'inclina vers lui, de telle façon qu'elle se retrouva entièrement couchée sur lui. Il la bascula sur le dos et entreprit d'explorer lentement, délicieusement les régions inconnues de son corps. Elle haletait sous ses caresses de plus en plus audacieuses et tressaillit quand il arriva à sa contrée la plus intime. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais elle ferma les yeux. Prenant son silence pour un assentiment, il lui écarta doucement les cuisses et se glissa en elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement au moment où il la pénétra. Elle ne dit rien, ne poussa pas le moindre cri mais des larmes perlèrent aux bords de ses cils. Il stoppa son avancée, attendant que son corps se détendît, puis peu à peu commença à bouger, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, tous les muscles bandés par l'effort. Bientôt, ils ondulèrent à l'unisson, et dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils pansèrent les blessures de leur âme.

_**9 mai 1986**_

Lentement, Vénusia revint dans le présent pour entendre les dernières bribes de l'histoire de la défunte Vestalie : « … n'est plus désormais qu'un immense champ de ruines, transformé en mémorial consacré à toutes les victimes de la guerre intersidérale. L'univers tout entier s'y rend pour se recueillir. On raconte que les jours de pleine lune, le cri plaintif d'un loup résonne à travers les terres dévastées.» Ergastule se tut. Sa petite fille l'entoura alors de ses bras potelés et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et leva à cet instant les yeux. Il aperçut son épouse en train de les contempler d'un air attendri.

- Je crois Lyra qu'il est temps de rentrer goûter et ensuite d'aller chercher tonton Mizar à la gare. Va dans la cuisine, je dois parler à ta maman.

L'enfant obéit non sans leur jeter un coup d'œil complice. Ergastule se leva et alla aux devant de sa femme. Il inclina sa haute taille pour baiser ses lèvres, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Vénusia gloussa et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils gagnèrent leur chambre. La porte se referma sur eux.

YOUK.


End file.
